Love and Champagne
by Electra Heartbreaker
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto is a very lucky 16 year old boy. He has everything; enough money, sweet parents, good looks, and a lot of friends… Hatake Kakashi on the other hand isn't that lucky. He's an unemployed 30 year old writer who keeps on hoping to become rich by writing an amazing book. What will happen when their two worlds collide? WARNING: Rated M for yaoi and language
1. Chapter 1

**Love and Champagne**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Would You Like Some Champagne With Your Perfect Life?**_

Uzumaki Naruto is one of those boys that every girl, and a few boys, want to have and every boy wants to be like. He seemingly has everything; enough money, sweet parents, good looks, and a lot of friends… What more could you ask for?

The popular blond was walking through the streets of his home city, Woodbroke, with his two best friends; Alyssa and Cynthia.

Alyssa was a tall brunette and not the sharpest tool in the shed. Her dad was a successful lawyer and her mom was a dermatologist. They had a giant apartment and they bought her literary _everything_ she wanted. When she was 14, Alyssa wanted a car and they actually bought her one. Don't ask how that turned out…

Then there's Cynthia. There's a stereotype that blonde women are dumb but Cynthia isn't one of them. She always gets an A+ and she once had a nervous breakdown when she got a B. She doesn't have a mom but she does have two dads. One of them is a dentist and the other is a successful writer; he published like 4 books already and they were all huge successes.

"I want a Starbucks, anyone with me?" Alyssa asked. She was carrying her purse in one hand, and her iPhone in the other, browsing the web.

"Sure! I haven't drunk one since morning" the blond boy smiled. He took out his smartphone and checked his time. "Shit! My parents are going to visit one of their friends and I have to come along… Let's hurry up with that coffee!" he continued.

After the three teenagers got the coffee, Naruto said his goodbyes and hugged each of them. "Love ya! See you tomorrow!" he shouted as he was running back to his apartment.

"Lova ya too!" Alyssa winked and waved. Cynthia did the same thing and they both walked away.

"Oh my God, did you see what Karen was wearing today? Red with green? Not unless it's Christmas, honey" the blonde said and took a sip of her coffee.

"I know, right? Where did she get it? A dumpster?" the brunette laughed.

"Or her grandma's closet."

"Isn't that the same?" Cynthia laughed. Alyssa removed the straw away for her mouth and they both started laughing at this.

Meanwhile Naruto opened the door to his apartment and stepped inside. "Welcome home, dear!" his mother, Kushina, smiled.

"How was school?" his father, Minato, asked.

Kushina and Minato were both sitting on their living room couch, the woman drinking wine.

"Hey! It was fine. Nothing too special happened, though. And mom, why are you drinking? Aren't we going to your friend Kelly's place?"

"Yes. That is _why_ I'm drinking. Kelly always tells me those stories about her boring life. At least I won't remember any of them when I'm drunk" Kushina answered and took a sip of her wine.

"Then why are we going to see her, if she's so boring?"

"She's my friend!"

"Whatever" the blond said and walked into his bedroom. He threw his schoolbag on the floor and sat on his bed. He opened his 2000$ laptop and clicked the Facebook bookmark.

"34 friend requests? I don't even know any of these people… Whatev" he said and accepted all of his requests. His last post had over 500 likes and 400 comments. Being popular in real life and on the internet; some people can only dream about that.

Later he took a shower and washed his hair. He walked out of his private bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist and wet hair. Naruto opened his drawer and took out a piece of clean and fresh boxer shorts.

After he got completely dressed he and his parents walked out of their apartment and into their fancy car. That car probably costs more than someone's apartment.

During their visit, Kelly was telling Kushina one of her boring stories again, while Naruto was taking a sunbath at the pool. Kelly's daughter, Gaby, soon joined him. She was wearing a big sunhat, big heels, large designer sunglasses and, of course, a designer bathing suit.

"Hey, Naruto! Haven't seen _you_ in a while."

"Huh? Oh, hi Gaby. How are you?" the blond asked with a smile.

"I've been better. Jason broke up with me! Does he know who I am? I don't get dumped, I dump!" the angry blonde started shouting. She laid on a deckchair next to Naruto and took a sip of his ice tea.

"That's mine, you know."

"Yeah, and?" she responded. "So? How is _your_ love life? Got a girlfriend?"

"Neah. None of the girls at my school are my type… They're all to… girly… I can't explain it either" Naruto said and took a sip of his drink.

"So, would you rather have a guy fuck you in the ass?" Gaby curiously asked.

This question made the boy spit out his ice tea and cough. Have a guy fuck him in the ass? Seriously? "Are you serious?" he said after regaining his breath.

"It's okay, you can tell me! I'm good at keeping secrets!" the blonde said. Wrong! Gaby was like the worst secret keeper ever in the history of humankind. She was like a tourist centre for secrets. You secret would stay hidden longer if you put it on the web than tell it to her.

"What? No! Ugh… I'm going for a swim." Naruto stood up and took off his sunglasses. He ran towards the pool and jumped into it, creating a giant splash that hit Gaby.

"Oh my Gooooooood!" the blonde was shouting in terror. Seriously, just relax. It's just water, it doesn't bite.

After their visit the Uzumaki's headed back home. They stopped at a gas station to fill up their tank and while his parents were inside paying the bill, Naruto saw an older man with silver hair sitting on a bench. He was smoking a cigarette and reading a book. The blond couldn't get his eyes off him. Why was he so interesting to him? Was it the silver hair? No, it couldn't be; a lot of people from his school had the most insane hair color.

Soon his parents came back and sat in the car. Minato started the engine and they drove away, the blonds' eyes still hooked on the silver haired man.

The next day, Naruto, Cynthia and Alyssa were at Starbucks, again, drinking coffee and talking about how everyone was dressed at school today.

"I can't believe Jessica wore that ugly shirt to school! My grandma has a carpet that looks better than that!" Alyssa laughed.

Suddenly, during the conversation, Naruto noticed the same silver haired man walking towards them. _"Who is that? Is he following me?"_ he thought. His heartbeat was speeding up while the man was getting closer and closer towards them. He finally came to them, but apparently he wasn't interested in them, as he kept walking. _"Oh… I guess he's just walking around… Why am I so paranoid?"_

"So, Naru, what do you think of Jessica's shirt?" the brunette asked.

"Huh? Oh, um… I wanted to throw up on it but it looked like somebody already did."

The three teenagers started laughing at this. Yes, they are slightly mean but at least they talk about other people behind their backs. What you don't know can't hurt you, right? Right?

Suddenly a beep was heard; it was Alyssa's phone. She put it in her hand and unlocked it. "Mark? What does _he_ want? Hello?" she said and walked away so she could talk in privacy.

"I think I'm going to go now. I promised my mom to be home early because of that fucking math test tomorrow…" the blond said and stood up. He picked up his phone and drink and hugged Cynthia goodbye.

**oXoXo**

"If the square root of 235 is… Then the square root of 236 is…" Naruto was mumbling while he was studying for his test tomorrow. He absolutely _hated_ math. "43 times 3 is… Oh fuck this shit!" he shouted and closed his notebook. He jumped onto his big comfortable bed and pulled a pillow to himself. "Who the hell even needs this shit? That's why they invented calculators!" he said.

A short beep was heard. Naruto turned over and picked up his smart phone; he got a text message from Cynthia.

_hey hun, going shopping with Alyssa later, wanna join us? Xoxo *:_

_Sure! I seriously need a break from this fucking math shit _he replied. The boy stood up and grabbed his school bag, which he carries around for most of the time, and walked out of his bedroom.

"Naruto? Where are going? Have you finished with your studying?" Kushina asked. She was sitting on the couch and drinking some cherry flavored tea. Minato wasn't at home; he was at work.

"Yeah! It was totally easy!" Naruto replied-that liar. He rushed over to the front door and put on his original sneakers and quickly left the apartment.

Naruto quickly ran to the Woodbroke City Center to meet with Alyssa and Cynthia; it was the best shopping mall in the entire city, you could get all the designer labels there.

"Does this dress make my butt look big?" Alyssa asked.

"No! No… Yes…" Cynthia said. She hated hurting Alyssa's feelings but she was bad at lying.

"Try the dark blue one. It looks better on your skin" Naruto proposed while he was looking through some clothes. He wasn't even sure what he was looking for but he just kept on looking.

After their 'short' shopping spree, the three friends parted their ways, each heading back home.

The blonde boy was walking past a Starbucks shop when he saw the same silver haired man sitting inside drinking a coffee and reading a book. "Why am I so hooked up on him? He's just a random guy! Get over it, Naruto!" the blonde was thinking to himself while shaking his head. The silver haired man looked at Naruto and raised an eyebrow. "Yikes!" the blond thought and quickly hid next to the window so that he wasn't visible to the man anymore. A few moments later the man came walking out, still calmly reading his book. "Can I help you?" he asked. His voice was deep, calm and unbelievably sexy.

"Wh-What?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"You seemed to be looking at me. Do I know you?" he asked again.

The blond didn't know what to say to that. What was he supposed to say? _Sorry, I just like looking at you like a complete weirdo?_ "Um… Well… I…. I need to go!" he said and quickly started running.

The older man was just looking at him in confusion. "Kids today…" he sighed and kept on walking with his book open.

* * *

There you go! Chapter 1 of Love and Champagne. I hope you enjoyed it (: I know I didn't write much but I was just so eager to share this with you guys, I have some good ideas for this story and I hope I will pick up some readers on the way along. Anyway, please leave a review and tell me your opinion and what you like and/or dislike.

Okay, see you in the next chapter!

Jeffree xoxo


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: One Wonderful Day**_

Hatake Kakashi doesn't live the perfect live everyone wishes for.

His mother died during giving birth to him; it was a shock to everyone, especially Kakashi when he found out _why_ he never got to see his mother. He always wished to be able to talk to her or at least look at her, even for a second.

His father, who was in the army before his wife died, died when Kakashi was 10 years old. He had a gun and he used it. The main reason was depression due to the death of his wife and Kakashi's mother. He battled with it for 10 years but in the end, he lost.

After the death of his father, Kakashi was put to in a foster family. It took him about 2 years until he started trusting them and showing emotions. He finally had a mother, a father, two sisters and even a dog. But all that ended on his 13th birthday. His foster parents and sisters were coming to pick Kakashi up from school but they died in a car crash. From then on it was only Kakashi and his dog, Pakkun.

After the death of his foster parents, the silver haired boy started living on the streets. He tried his everything to get money; from washing dishes, working at fast food restaurants…etc. He mostly lived like this for 5 years, until he turned 18. A woman who owns a bunch of gay, and straight, bars asked him to become a stripper. He could keep all the tips, plus she would pay him.

When he had enough money, around the age 22, he bought himself an apartment but kept on undressing himself in bars for money. He was the star of every evening and always made around 900$, _every_ _night_. He knew it was degrading, but what was he to do? He didn't go to high school or college and the pay wasn't bad.

One day he was drinking coffee in a café when someone forgot a book behind them. He tried to return it to them but the person was far gone. He decided to keep the book and he soon fell in love with it. He bought himself a laptop and started writing his own book; it was a story about his life. It did get some good reviews but it wasn't a big success.

**oXoXo**

"Today we're gonna play football!" the gym teacher shouted and blew his whistle. Nobody liked that whistle; it caused everyone great pain in their ears. "You too, Uzumaki!"

Naruto was holding his phone and texting to Alyssa, who was having math class. "Okay. And by okay, I mean no."

"What did you just say?" the older man said in anger.

"There's no way in hell I'm playing football. I thought we've been through this…" he sighed as he kept texting. Someone is begging for detention.

"Uzumaki! Get on that field, immediately!"

"Oh ew… Ever heard of a breath mint?" he said as he covered his mouth and nose with his hand. Naruto _loved_ teasing his gym teacher, which was the only teacher he teased. It all started at a field trip, 2 years ago. Naruto was rather slow but the teacher kept pushing and pushing him until the blond had enough and decided to take a break. The teacher didn't like that and warned him to stand up, which the teenager didn't do, and ended giving him detention for 1 month. Where did he get his teaching license? A cereal box?

"That does it! Go run 5 laps around the stadium!"

"What? Seriously? Oh my God!" the blond shouted in anger and started running. He hated gym class the _most_. Naruto would be rather drinking coffee at Starbucks and gossiping with his best friends.

Later, during lunch, Naruto was sitting with Alyssa, Cynthia and Shane, Alyssa's new boyfriend.

"So, Naruto, the gym teacher was giving you a hard time earlier, huh?" Shane said before he took a big bite of his hamburger.

"God, shut up with him! I swear, one day I'm setting his car on fire."

"You know what I heard? That Monique Schwarz had sex with Austin Mayhart!" the brunette laughed.

"That can't be true. Austin's my friend; he would tell me if he had sex with her!"

"So he didn't tell you, big deal. She's such a whore" Cynthia giggled. "Ugh… Look at her… That nose job is such a major fail!"

"Don't forget the boob job, the butt job… Have I missed anything?" Naruto laughed and put some of his salad in his mouth.

The three friends were laughing and Shane was just sitting there, eating his burger. This is how most of their lunches were spent.

After school Naruto was rushing back home; today was the day he was getting his own car! The blond teenager had been begging his parents to buy him a car since his 16th birthday and they eventually gave in.

"Mom! Mom! Mom! Mom! Dad! Dad! Dad! Dad! Where is my car? Is it here already? How does it look like? Is it black? How fast does it go?" the blond was jumping around from all the excitement.

Minato giggled, "Calm down, Naruto. We were just about to go. Want to come with us?"

"Hello? Yes?" the blond said and hugged both of his parents.

3 days later Naruto was driving in his new black sports car with Alyssa and Cynthia. They didn't even know where they were headed; they were just driving around and enjoying life.

"Hey! Born This Way is on the radio! Turn the fucker up!" Alyssa shouted from happiness.

The blond boy turned the radio, and the basses, up to the max. "Oh there ain't no other way, Baby I was born this way, Baby I was born this waaaaaaaaay!" the three teenagers were shouting and laughing so that _everyone_ in the city heard them.

"Hey, wanna go hook up with some guys at the beach? I heard there's a surfing contest today! Imagine all the hotties in skin tight surfer outfits!" Cynthia shouted due to the loud music.

"Totally! Cowabunga!" Naruto laughed as he was driving and moving his body around, according to the music.

At the beach the three friends were now lying on their towels and soaking in the sun rays. Cynthia was reading a book, Alyssa was checking out all the hot guys and Naruto was listening to music on his iPod.

A shadow fell over Naruto's head; someone was blocking his sun! "Hey!" the blond said and opened his eyes hidden by his sunglasses.

A tall and muscular brunette was standing over him. "Hi there." His voice was deep, husky and just plain sexy.

Alyssa and Cynthia both immediately turned around to look at him, both of their mouths dropping.

"Can I help you?" the blond shyly asked. He was blushing at the sight of his gorgeous Adonis like figure.

"Um… I was wondering if I could maybe buy you a drink…" the tall male said.

"Um… Okay? By the way, what's your name?"

"It's Kyle."

"Kyle, huh? I'm Naruto" he said and smiled. Yup, he liked this _Kyle_ guy. "I'll call you guys later, okay?" the blond said and picked up his stuff. The two boys walked away with Kyle giving Naruto compliments like every 5 seconds.

"Bye Naru'!" Cynthia said with a smile.

"Use protection!" Alyssa giggled and waved.

**oXoXo**

"So, how old are you?" Naruto asked and took a sip of his strawberry milkshake.

"I'm 19. You?"

"17. So… How come you decided to come up to me? I mean, it's not that I don't like hanging out with you, I'm just curious."

"I don't know… I saw you tanning and I thought you were super cute, so I came up to you" the brunette answered and blushed.

"Oh…" Naruto blushed. "But how did you know I was gay? What if I was straight and you would totally have embarrassed yourself?" he winked at Kyle.

"Because I have a good gaydar. And I talked to one of your friends earlier…" Kyle admitted.

Naruto giggled. He really liked Kyle. He broke up with his last boyfriend half a year ago and he _knew_ he was ready for a new relationship; he wasn't that type of guy that breaks up with someone and starts seeing someone else the next day.

"I really like you…" Kyle said. Both of them blushed and the blond shyly looked down with a small smile. "And I have no idea why I just said that" the brunette awkwardly laughed.

"No, it's okay… I really like you too."

"You have amazing eyes, you know that?" the taller boy said as he was staring into Naruto's crystal blue eyes. It was like he was being hypnotized by them.

"Thanks… Do you… want to go to my place? My parents are going to a dinner party tonight" the blond proposed with a warm smile. _"Please say yes, please say yes…"_ he was thinking.

"Sure! If you don't mind…" Kyle answered.

"Great! Come on, we'll take my car!"

Kyle paid for their drinks and the two boys drove away.

Meanwhile on the beach…

"Hey, if Naruto took the car, how are gonna get back home?" Cynthia said and stopped reading her book for a moment.

**oXoXo**

"You're a great kisser, you know that?" Naruto said lying on top of Kyle, French kissing him.

"Look who's talking" Kyle said and embraced the kiss. They started making out like the first 5 minutes after the got into Naruto's room.

"I feel like a whore" Naruto gliggled.

"A whore? Why" the brunette asked in his husky voice.

"Here I am; lying on top of a hot guy I met like an hour ago, making out with him."

"So? We're making out, not having sex."

"Yeah, that's true…" the blond said and rested his head on Kyle's muscular chest.

**oXoXo**

"Oh my God! That's fucking good!" Kyle moaned. The brunette was sitting on an armchair while Naruto was giving the older male some oral pleasure. "Ugh… Naruto… I'm… I'm gonna… Cuuuuum!" the brunette cried in pleasure and shot a load of semen into the blonds' mouth.

A door being closed was heard. "Naruto? Are you home?" Kushina asked. Kushina!

"Crap! My parents!" Naruto started panicking. He pulled his boxer shorts back up and started running towards the door of his bedroom.

"Naruto! Your mouth! Um…. Cum…." Kyle said showing his mouth area with his finger.

The blond whipped away the semen and put on some pants and walked into their giant living room. "Hey, mom! Dad!" he greeted them in fear.

"Hey, sweetie" Kushina smiled as she put her purse down.

"How are you? Oh… Naruto… there's something white on your teeth…" his father, Minato, said.

"Oh! Ew…" Naruto quickly whipped the white fluid with tongue away and swallowed it. "Yoghurt. I was hungry" he said and smiled awkwardly. "Okay, I'm gonna go to bed now and I'll catch you later… Bye!" and the blond was gone. He locked the door of his bedroom and sighed in relief.

"That was close…" Kyle said as he put his pants back on.

"No, wait! Don't put them on! You're staying with me for tonight! My parents go to work at 6am and I start school at 8; we can easily avoid them finding out about you."

"Okay… No problem" Kyle smirked and took off his pants. He opened his arms and Naruto walked to him. He hugged him and they threw themselves on the bed, quickly falling asleep, and the blond holding himself against Kyle.

The next day, during math class, Naruto got a text message, from Kyle;

_hey babez, im home alone 2night, wanna come over to my place?_

The blond immediately got excited and replied _"fuck yeah!"_

Later at lunch Naruto joined Alyssa and Cynthia.

"Hey guys!" he greeted them and sat down.

"Hey, Naruto! Where did you go yesterday?" Cynthia asked out of curiosity.

"Me and my new _boyfriend_ went to my place" he smirked.

"What? Shut up! You're dating that Kyle guy?" Alyssa dropped her food.

"Yes! Oh my God, he's so hot!" the blond squeaked. "And tonight I'm going to his place."

"You lucky bitch… I wish I had a fucking boyfriend…." The blonde sighed.

"What about Mark?"

"Oh ew! He's so 2 weeks ago. Besides, I saw him kissing Janice! She's such a whore!"

**oXoXo**

Naruto stopped his car in front of a tall building; it's where Kyle lives. He stepped out and locked the car. _"Let's do this!"_ he thought to himself and walked into the building.

Surprise, surprise! The silver haired man, which Naruto saw quite a few times now, was walking into the same elevator as the blond. _"Crap…"_ Naruto thought to himself and swallowed a bunch of saliva.

The elevator doors closed and the two males started moving up. The blond was nervous as fuck. What if this guy is a pedophile? Or a murderer? Or both!

Then suddenly the elevator stopped and the lights turned off. "What the…" the older man said.

"What's going on? Why did it stop? Are we going to die? I'm too pretty to die!" the blond started panicking.

"The electricity got cut off… I guess we'll have to wait here until they get us out of here…" the man said and sat down the ground. He took out a book and started reading it, totally ignoring the fact that he and Naruto were stuck in mid air!

"No! No! Nooo! I have a date! This can't be happening! Not to me!" the blond was shouting and panicking. He took out his phone and tried to call for help, but there was no reception. "For fuck's sake! I'm gonna sue somebody!"

"You're going to sue? Who?" the sitting man asked in a monotone voice.

"You! The guy who made this elevator! Everybody!"

"Spoiled brat…" he mumbled.

"Hey! I'm not spoiled! Now get me the fuck out of here or my friend's father will hear about this! He's a fucking lawyer! A damn good one!" Naruto kept on shouting, but it was no use. Who could hear him? He was somewhere in the middle of the building.

"God, do you ever shut up?" the man said.

Naruto crossed his arms and sat down, turning his head away. "Excuse me for living…" he quietly said.

"Anyway, cause we're probably gonna be stuck in here for a while we can at least get to know each other. What's your name?" the man asked, turning his eyes away from the book.

"_Crap! He _is_ a pedophile! What did I do to deserve this?"_ the blond was thinking. "I'm… um… Naruto… Naruto Uzumaki."

"Oh… Well nice to meet you, Naruto. I'm Kakashi, Kakashi Hatake" Kakashi said with a warm smile and his eyes closed.

* * *

BAM! There you go! Chapter 2! I hope you liiiiike it! :DD

And you're lucky that Kakashi is in this chapter because I was actually thinking of completely introducing him in chapter 3. I really want to focus on Naruto's and Kakashi's lives, not just their relationship. I don't want to rush things (example: they get to know each other in chapter 2, have sex and become a couple in chapter 3 and then just make up a bunch of random fights), I want to take time with them and give you guys a bigger look into their lives and past.

Anyway, thanks for reading and please leave a review! I love it when I wake up to new reviews, it so makes my morning (or days lol). See you in the next chapter! **:

**Jeffree xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: Boys and Silly Crushes**_

"_Crap! He _is_ a pedophile! What did I do to deserve this?"_ the blond was thinking. "I'm… um… Naruto… Naruto Uzumaki."

"Oh… Well nice to meet you, Naruto. I'm Kakashi, Kakashi Hatake" Kakashi said with a warm smile and his eyes closed.

Naruto wasn't sure what to think of the man yet. He seemed nice but that doesn't automatically _make_ him nice, right?

"You think I'm some sort of pervert, right? Or a pedophile?" the older man asked and closed his book. He put the book back in his pocket and gave the blond an emotionless look.

"What? No… I mean…"

"I'm not."

"Okay…" the blond slowly said. _"He doesn't seem like one… Aren't pedophiles usually really old guys with beards and beer bumps?"_ he was thinking. _"He's actually got a pretty good posture… Wait, what? The fuck did come from?"_

"Look, kid. I'm not gonna hurt you or anything. Relax."

Naruto didn't say anything. He kept on looking at the man with a careful look. "How old are you?" he asked, carefully, of course.

"27. You?" Kakashi quickly responded. He didn't mind sharing some _basic_ information about himself. At least it would make the time pass faster.

"I'm 17. I'll be 18 in 6 months."

"17? Huh, you're lucky. Once you hit 20, everything passes you in a second. You hit 20 and the next thing you know, you're 27."

The blond checked his phone again quickly. "Yeah, but when I'll be 40, I'll be 25" Naruto smiled. _"Why did I smile at him?"_

Kakashi snorted at this. "Let me guess; your parents are rich and you're living your life to the fullest."

"Yeah… I guess… How did you know that? Are you a stalker?" the blond panicked.

"Relax…" the silver haired man calmly said. "I'm not a stalker. But I know how to read people. And besides, you totally look like it."

"What about your parents? Do you live on your own?" Naruto asked but he wasn't sure why. But considering that he's been sharing his personal information with a stranger, the reason why he smiled didn't even cross his mind.

"Yup. Mom's been dead for 27 years, dad for 17. My foster parents are dead for 14 years. I've been living on my own since I was 13." Kakashi slightly looked away, trying to get away from Naruto's look. _"He's probably laughing at me in his head right about now and thinking that I'm a complete loser… Which, technically, I guess I am"_

If it wasn't attached to his skulls, Naruto's jaw would have hit the ground. "Wow… I'm… I'm really sorry about that… I can't imagine what you've been through…"

"Yeah… You can't…" the older man quietly said.

After this they were both quiet. The blond wasn't sure what to say. "God, Kyle is going to kill me…" he finally broke the silence. His gym teacher wasn't the only one on Naruto's hate list; silence was too.

"Kyle?"

"My boyfriend… I should have been at his apartment like half an hour ago…" Naruto sighed.

"So, you're into guys, huh?" Kakashi smiled a little. _"I guess we have something in common…"_

"Yeah… Why? Does it, like, freak you out?" the blond asked, hoping the answer is 'no'.

"Well considering the fact that every relationship I was in was with a guy; no. I don't have a problem." He smiled a little to this, probably to make Naruto feel more comfortable. "And I'm sure he'll understand that you're late. I mean, we _are_ stuck in a fucking elevator."

"True that, I guess."

"God, if only I had reception on my phone… I could at least call him…" Naruto sighed. He pulled his legs closer to himself and wrapped his arms around them, resting his chin. "Do you have any reception?"

"I don't have a phone. I lost my previous one somewhere and I can't really afford a new one currently."

"Oh… Never mind then. How long do you think we'll be stuck in here?" the teenager asked as he looked around.

Before Kakashi could say anything the lights turned on and they started moving again.

"Oh my God! We're moving! Yes!" Naruto was jumping from excitement.

Kakashi gave out a short laugh and put his hands in his pocket. The doors opened and a bunch of people were standing in the hall looking shocked and worried.

"Sorry it took so long" a man apologized. He was probably the guy who fixed the elevator.

"It's okay" Kakashi smiled and walked away.

"Hey, Kakashi, wait!" Naruto shouted and ran after him.

"Huh?"

"I'll be at Starbucks tomorrow at 7.30am, meet me there! I want to give you something" he smiled.

"What?"

"Just do it!" Naruto said and ran off to Kyle's apartment.

Kakashi snorted and walked away, his hands still in pockets.

**oXoXo**

Naruto was sitting at a table, at Starbucks, drinking his coffee and browsing the internet on his phone. Alyssa and Cynthia, of course, were with him, too. Cynthia was putting on lip-gloss while Alyssa was texting with her boyfriend; Shane. The blond was nervously looking around waiting for Kakashi.

Then he saw him. The older man was calmly walking down the street, reading a book and one of his hands in his pocket. How does he do that without bumping into someone?

"Hey, guys, I'll be right back." Naruto stood up and ran over to Kakashi. The older man closed his book and looked the blond in front of him.

"Hey, Naruto."

"Hi, Kakashi! So anyway…" he said and took a phone out of his pocket. "Here" he gave the phone to Kakashi. "It's an iPhone 4; I switched to a 4S 3 months ago and I don't need anymore. I thought you could use it."

Kakashi was surprised. Why was Naruto, who was technically still a stranger, giving him a phone? "What?"

"Come on! Take it! It's just gonna collect dust in my room. You need it and I don't, so…" he smiled. He pushed the phone forwards and Kakashi carefully grabbed it.

"Thanks" the older man smiled.

"No problem!" Naruto grinned. "My friends are waiting for me, so I'll see you when I'll see you!" he said and ran back to his table.

"Oh my God! You had sex with that 30 year old guy!" Alyssa laughed.

"You had sex with a 40 year old! And I didn't even have sex! We're friends, I guess… And why 30? He's 27."

"That's a secret I will never tell" she smirked. Sometimes Alyssa was pretty mysterious, in a creepy way.

"Who is that?" Cynthia calmly asked as she put away her makeup.

"Does it matter? Come on, let's go or we'll be late" he said and stood up. "Again! Because someone just _had_ to start a fight the other day" the blond looked at Alyssa.

"I'm sorry! It's not my fault that bitch was wearing ugly clothes!"

**oXoXo**

Naruto was sitting on a bench at school; he had a free period. He was browsing the web on his phone, again.

"Naruto!" a loud and strong voice was heard. The blond immediately looked to his left and saw Sean Backster running towards him. Sean was that typical jock that every girl (and probably a few boys) wanted to date, or just fuck.

"Hey, Sean!" he smiled. You would think that the guys at school would have a problem with Naruto being gay and everything, but they actually haven't. Nobody in the city actually has a problem. Well there were a few, but who cares, right?

Anyway, back to Sean. The boy was drop-dead gorgeous! He had an _amazing_ body, light brown hair and beautiful blue-gray eyes. He sat next to Naruto and put an arm around his shoulders. "Hey, dude!"

"What's up?" the blond said as he put away his phone.

_Naruto's POV_

Okay, I admit, I have like the biggest crush on Sean! How original, right? The only gay guy at school is into the quarterback. I can't help it! Well, he _is_ dumber than a box of rocks, but nobody's perfect, right?

We had chemistry together once and we were picked as lab partners! Let me just say, I was so happy I could die! Anyway, we were mixing some shit up when he accidentally spilled some water on my new Gucci shirt. I would've killed anybody else for that, but it was Sean so I pretended I didn't care. He immediately apologized and started cleaning it with a tissue. By the way, the spill was at the end of my shirt, really close to my crotch!

_Normal POV_

"My biology teacher said that I need to get at least 80% on my next test or I would fail the class, which I don't think is okay. And since you're like good at everything…" he said and shyly looked away.

"Sean? Do you need my help with biology?" Naruto kindly smiled and patted Sean on his shoulder.

"Yeah… Ugh, I hate asking other for help! It makes me feel stupider…" he mumbled and looked at the ground.

"More stupid, Sean. It's 'more stupid' not 'stupider'. That's not even a word."

"See?"

"Oh come on! You're smart! You just need to focus more! Anyway, I would love to help you with your biology!" he smiled. Naruto gives the best smiles because everyone melts underneath them.

"Thanks dude!" Sean gave Naruto a pat on his back which almost threw the blond off the bench. He is very strong! "Sorry!"

"It's okay! People sometimes forget their own strength, if they're as big as you" he said with an awkward laugh. _"And I'm sure your _entire_ body is big"_ he smirked in the inside of his head. "So, what subject is the test about?" he asked.

"Anatomy."

The second Sean said that, Naruto's face to extreme red. "Oh… I… um… cool." Nice save.

"When can you come over to my house?" he asked.

"Um… Um… Does 4pm sound okay?"

"Perfect! See ya later!" the bigger boy said and ran off. He almost hit a glass door, but luckily, he took notice quickly enough.

The blond stood up and a curious Alyssa quickly showed herself next to him.

"Naruto! Why were you all over Sean? I thought you were seeing that Kyle guy."

"I wasn't all over Sean! If anything, _he_ was all over _me_. Anyway, he asked me to help him with biology; he's in danger of failing."

"Oh, really?" she smirked.

"Yes! By the way; it's anatomy!" he giggled as his cheeks got a slight shade of red.

"9 inches" she released something between a moan and a sigh.

"9 inches?" Naruto shouted. Everyone in the hall immediately turned around to look at him. "What? You never talk about dicks?" he said and, because the people in his school aren't a bunch of stuck up snobs, everyone went back to what they were doing before.

"Anyway, I have math now. See ya later!" the brunette walked away and winked to Naruto.

"_9 inches? Wow…"_ he thought as a thousand, if not million, of sexual scenarios came rushing through his head. The blond snapped back to reality and shook his head. He picked up his bag and walked away.

* * *

Here you go, darlings! I hope you enjoyed it. I'm not sure how fast the next few chapters will develop because they will be fillers (in a way). You won't see Naruto and Kakashi do anything sexual in quite a while, just saying…

Anyway, please leave a review (and thank you to all of you awesome bitches who already left one-love you!). See ya in the next chapter!

**Jeffree xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

I don't even know what to say… You can kill me, if you want to, but that also means no more story, so… Anyway, I'm really sorry for not updating so long! It's just that my personal life has caught up with me, I started on a new fic and it's basically on the top of my list… So I quickly wrote this to make it up to you guys and let's just say it's a bonus to the new chapter of I Know What You Did, that I updated yesterday, for not updating in a while c: Enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 4: Here We Go Again**_

_**Naruto's POV**_

I was getting ready for my 'date' with Sean. Oh my God… Sean Fucking Backster! I felt like throwing up, crying for happiness, jumping up and down; everything.

I put on my finest clothes and sprayed some fancy perfume on myself. Damn, I look good!

"Hey, Naruto. Where you going?" my dad asked as I was making my way out.

"Um… I'm going to a friend's house, to… um… study." I tried to make myself look as innocent as possible.

"'Kay" he said and continued doing whatever he was doing on his iPad.

"See you later! Love you!" I shouted after him and left the apartment.

"Love you, too."

**oXoXo**

I sat into my car and took a deep breath. Why was I so nervous? Oh yeah, Sean, huge crush…etc.

I put in my 'Born This Way' deluxe CD into the car radio and played a random song from it; 'Heavy Metal Lover'. _Oh yeah, this is my jam!_

**oXoXo**

I stopped the car in front of Sean's house and slowly made my way out. Okay, calm down. _It's just Sean, no one special._ Okay, who was I kidding?

I made my way up to the front door and hit the doorbell. A few seconds later Sean appeared in an old shirt and a pair of sweat pants that just made his 'little buddy' stand out a little. _Oh God… Somebody shoot me in the face…_

"Wow, Naruto. You sure like to dress up" he smiled at me and looked at me from head to toes.

"Well thank you. You know what they say; there's always a reason to 'dress up'."

"Yeah" he smiled. "So, should we go to my room?"

"Um… yeah." Oh God… I felt like a hooker and I didn't even know why, because I really wasn't… Whatever!

Sean's room was pretty boyish. Its main color was blue, there were some sport guys on the walls…etc. Boring. Well, except for the guys, maybe.

"What a… lovely room" I put on a fake smile, trying to be nice as possible.

"Thanks! I don't really like people coming into my room, though. It looks kinda childish" he blushed. Aww!

"Oh no! Not at all! Ok maybe a little… Or a lot… But it's cute!"

"Thanks. So… um… biology?

"Sure."

And that's how our studying started. I was hoping that Sean would maybe want to fool around but that never happened. Just another disappointment in my life.

**oXoXo**

_**Normal POV**_

"What a crap day!" Naruto said to himself when he sat down in front of a table. He just finished with tutoring Sean and was currently sitting in Starbucks.

_omg. guess what happened at sean's; nothing!_

The blond was texting Cynthia while drinking ice coffee.

_seriously? nothing? guuurl that boy's crazy_

_i know right? but like whatever. i don't even care about him anymore. i'm done with him_

_chica, calm your tits. it's not like you proposed to him and he said no lol_

_i don't caaaare. i've been crushing on him this whole time and it's seriously stupid. why did you let me have a crush on him? dumbass_

_because then you would go all crazy ass bitch on me, duh. whatever. we'll go shopping and everything'll be okay c:_

Naruto was just about to start typing when he felt a hand being placed on his shoulder. He flinched and quickly turned around; he saw Kakashi!

"Hi" the silver haired man smiled. He walked past Naruto and sat opposite him. "So why is it a crap day?"

"_How long was he here?"_ the blond thought. "Ugh… I don't want to trouble you with my problems."

"Naruto, I had so many problems myself today that I'd love to hear about someone else's" Kakashi said. "I mean, not that I like someone having problems."

"Basically what happened was that this guy, who I have a crush on, asked me to tutor him in something. I got really excited about it because I thought that maybe he would like to fool around with me" the blond explained. "And guess what happened; nothing!" he ducked his head on the table.

"Is he gay or bisexual?" Kakashi calmly asked.

"Not really. Although he might be bisexual. Not sure, though."

"Okay, so you had hopes that this guy, who is straight, would start making out with you and being all over you just because you helped him with school?" Kakashi said in an 'as a matter of fact' way.

Naruto blinked twice and realized how dumb his plan actually was. "Oh my God, I'm an idiot! Kill me" he whined. "Goodbye, cruel world!"

Kakashi giggled lightly. "Don't stress yourself. There are plenty of fish in the sea."

"I know, but I really liked him… Ugh… Whatever. You're right. I'll just find someone better" the blond smiled and took a sip of his drink.

Kakashi and Naruto then spent at least an hour chatting and laughing. Kakashi actually really enjoyed being with the blond. Normally he would find people like him annoying, but there was something different about Naruto. You just liked him, no matter what. It was like magic.

"So I should probably go now. Or my parents will go all overprotective and call the FBI and shit" Naruto said as he stood up.

Kakashi giggled slightly and stood up as well.

"I wasn't joking" the blond said in a serious tone. "Anyway, do you want a ride home?"

"What?"

"Do you want a ride home? Are you deaf?" the blond joked about the last part.

"No, I'm not deaf. And shouldn't normally the older person be giving car rides?"

"Yeah, but I'm special" Naruto grinned and they both started walking towards the blonds' car.

"_That_ is your car?" Kakashi stood there dumbfounded.

"Yes" the blond said as he unlocked it. "Why?"

"Never mind…" Kakashi slowly said and got into the car.

The car was amazing. From that moment he knew that Naruto's parents were rich, but he wasn't surprised, though.

Naruto started the vehicle and then started driving, following the coordinated Kakashi was giving him. The ride took them around 10 minutes, during which they both constantly talking about something.

"So… Um… Thanks for the ride" Kakashi blushed. He wasn't used to this. _"Why are you blushing? He's just an acquaintance!"_ the man thought to himself.

"No problem. Anything for a friend" the blond smiled.

"Oh, so we moved on from acquaintances to friends already."

"Yeah. Hello? I gave you a phone, we always meet for coffee even though we never plan it actually…etc. We're officially friends, you know." There was something about Naruto's smile that Kakashi just couldn't get his eyes away from.

"Well it was nice seeing you. And I hope you forget about that guy soon" the silver haired man smiled. He stepped out and closed the door behind him. He gave a short wave to Naruto and proceeded to walk into his building.

**oXoXo**

"I'm home!" Naruto shouted as he came home. He took off his shoes and threw his books on a table. "And hungry! What's for dinner?"

"My baby!" his mother started running towards him. She embraced him in a tight hug and started crying and shouting 'my baby, my baby'.

"Naruto!" his father joined the family hug.

The blond finally broke free from them and took a second to regain his breathing. "What is wrong with you?!" he said with a lot of gasping for air.

"We were worried sick! Where were you?! We called you at least 20 times!"

"You what?" he asked in confusion and checked his phone. _20 unanswered calls_. "Oh hey! I have 20 unanswered calls. Oh crap…"

"Where were you?!" his father asked.

"I was at Sean's and then I was at Starbucks with the girls!" he defended himself.

"Baby" his mother hugged him again. "Don't scare us like that… We thought you were dead… or worse!"

"What's worse than being dead?" Naruto asked.

"Pregnant!"

…

"Mom… I'm a boy…" the blond said. Was she serious?

"Honey, how much wine did you have?" Minato asked as he pulled Kushina away from their son.

"Anyway… I'm hungry. Bring on the food!" the blond yelled from excitement and ran into the kitchen.

**oXoXo**

Kakashi was in his bedroom getting ready for bed when he picked up the envelope he opened earlier that day. It said 'Woodbroke Hospital' on it. He looked at it and tossed it to the side.

He lay down in his bed and covered himself with the cold sheets. He loved the feeling of cold sheets; they relaxed him immediately. "Here we go again…" he quietly whispered to himself.

* * *

BUM-BUM-BUUUUM! Hope you enjoyed that. I know, it's not very exciting. But it will only get better from here, and what's with that envelope from a hospital Kakashi got? And "Here we go again…" ? Hmm… Stay tuned!

**Jeffree xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5: Things Fall Apart Eventually**_

_**Normal POV**_

"Uzumaki! Give me 10!" the gym teacher yelled and blew his whistle.

"Why do you need 10 dollars? Well I guess I have something in my pocket in the locker room" the blond flatly said.

"Not money! 10 laps around the field, you idiot!" the angry teacher kept yelling.

"Ooooooh…. No."

"Ugh…" the older man sighed. "Uzumaki, you are one of the worst students I ever had to deal with…"

"Well I try my best" the blond grinned and went to sit on the bench. He took out his cellphone and started texting Alyssa.

_lol just got a free period at gym! hahah_

A few seconds later he got a respond from the girl; _not now! fucking math test omg_

The blond sighed and went back into his Contacts. He would try Cynthia now; _lol just got a free period at gym! hahah_

A few seconds passed and the teenager was alerted that he got a new text message; _English test! Shut up dumbass_

"_Seriously?!"_ the blond thought. _"Both of them are having tests at the same time? Oh my God…"_

He didn't know who to text now. He could have texted Kyle, but they broke up 2 weeks ago and they weren't really friends. Mostly because Naruto called the guy a bunch of terrible words.

"_Hmm… Maybe Kakashi isn't busy…" Naruto _thought and started texting his friend.

_Omg please say you have time to text…_

_It's your lucky day; I'm not doing anything. What horrible thing happened that you decided to text me? Did you friends finally leave you?_

The thing with Kakashi and Naruto was that they had a funny relationship. When the blond got to know the older man better he realized that the man liked to tease people, a lot!

Naruto didn't really care most of the time; if someone wanted to play dirty, fine, so could he. But Kakashi knew what buttons to push to make the blond explode and loose his cool.

_No lol they are both having fucking tests and the same fucking time and I am here stuck with fucking gym class_, the blond replied.

_I will seriously have to talk to you about this cursing thing one day. Children like you shouldn't be saying such words. And why are you texting me during class? Especially gym class. You need to stay healthy, young man. Go on, I want to see you sweat._

_You can't see me! And I hate gym class! Fuck being healthy. I can be healthy on my own, without some stupid class where the teacher does nothing besides yelling lol AND WHO ARE YOU CALLING A KID, YOU PERVERT?!_

Kakashi giggled back at his apartment; he could clearly imagine the blond being all angry and cute. He was sitting on his couch and covered with a blanket. He had his Make Out: Paradise book right next to him and a cup of coffee on the coffee table in front of him. This was how most of his days were now spent.

* * *

Right after school was finished Naruto hurried into his car and drove to Kakashi's place. He told his parents that he was always going to be his _boyfriend's_ house and they always insisted on meeting him. He just told them that they would, soon.

Naruto knocked on the door and stepped in. He saw Kakashi standing in front of the stove making lunch for them. "How sweet, my boyfriend finally came! I missed you, honey!" Kakashi joked around.

"Shut up, you idiot!" the blond got angry. He threw his bag on the floor and took off his shoes. He walked over to the table and sat down, waiting for the food.

"So how was school? Did you sweat in gym class?" Kakashi asked while putting the finishing touches to the food.

This was how most of their afternoons were now spent. Naruto would finish with school and come to Kakashi's place. The older man would make them lunch and then they would just spend time together; 98% of it Naruto teased by Kakashi.

The blond wasn't really sure why he spent so much time with the man. They didn't have a lot in common but still they somehow managed to connect. That and he was slowly starting to develop feelings for the man. He knew it was wrong, because of the age gap, but he couldn't help himself; have you seen the man without a shirt on?!

"No! I sat on the benches and played Angry Birds. I got to level 5!" the boy grinned with happiness.

"Level 5?" the older male asked while putting the plates on the table. "Call me when you reach level 23."

"Oh boo" the blond shifted in his chair.

After lunch Naruto went to take shower while Kakashi was doing the dishes. "_That boy…_" the man thought and chuckled lightly. "_I wonder if I should tell him how I feel… No, I couldn't. Besides he just got out of a relationship and I have no idea how he feels towards me… Plus, there's _that_…._"

Meanwhile Naruto was taking a hot and long shower to get rid of the stress of the day. His muscles were loving the heath and he could clearly feel them relaxing. "_Kakashi… I wonder if I should tell him how I feel… But there's this whole age thing and I don't even know how much he likes me… I could totally fuck up our friendship and if I can't have anything more, I at least want that!_"

The blond came walking out of the bathroom and looked around for Kakashi. The man was lying on his couch, turned away so that he was showing his back. The curious blond walked up to him and took a good look at the gorgeousness in front of him; he was asleep. Apparently Naruto wasn't the only one tired. "Sleep good, Kakashi" the blond whispered and made his way out of the apartment.

Kakashi was woken up by an incoming call alert at around 6am. He grunted and turned around. He grabbed his phone and pressed the Answer button. "Hello?" he said with a dry voice.

"Hello, Mr. Hatake. It's Dr. Willow, from Woodbroke Hospital. I assume you received the letter" the older man said.

Kakashi sat up and rubbed the sleep in his eyes away. "Yes, I did, unfortunately."

"Well I would very much appreciate it if you would come down here again. Let's say tomorrow at 2am?"

"That's when Naruto finishes school on Thursdays… Hey, where is the blond kid anyway?" he thought. "Um… Do I have to?"

"Mr. Hatake, this is serious and I would really like to see you here so we talk about this."

"Fine, I'll be there" Kakashi said with a sigh. "Goodbye, Dr. Willow."

"Goodby-" Kakashi ended the call before the man could finish off this sentence. He looked around and the blond teen apparently left. Kakashi sighed and looked at his phone; _1 unread text message_. He opened it and realized it was from Naruto; _sorry I just left earlier… you were asleep and I didn't want to wake you up or shit so I just left hehe xd_

Even though Kakashi had no idea what that "xd" thing meant, he loved it; he thought it was so cute how Naruto used it, and pretty often, too.

Then he started typing; _it's okay. I guess I look even better in my sleep. Too much for you little brain, huh? Anyway, sorry to say this but I won't have time tomorrow afternoon. I just realized there was a leak in my apartment and __the repairman is coming tomorrow to take a look at it. _He lied_._

_I DON'T HAVE A LITTLE BRAIN YOU FILTHY ASS PERVERT! OMG! Ugh… Anyway, it's okay. I'll have time to catch up with the girls and I guess some shopping wouldn't do any harm…_

_Well who am I to keep a lady away from her shopping? Have fun, honey. xoxo_

_FUCK YOU!_

* * *

I know it's rather short but oh well :P better something than nothing, right? Anyway, once you guys will realize what's happening you will probably come after me with knifes and kunai's… But I still hope you will enjoy this story! ALSO IMPORTANT NOTE: If anyone is willing to help with some sexual scenes I would really appreciate that! I used to love sex scenes but I don't know… I kind of grew out of them and I don't want to write something lame and awkward. So if anyone is willing to help me, that would be great! I will credit you as the author, of course!

So I hope you enjoyed it and reviews are more than welcome! The more the better! Cause maybe I will only update when we hit 15 reviews, or maybe not… You never know :P Ja ne! (- I don't know… trying out new things lol)

**Jeffree xoxo**


	6. IMPORTANT NOTE! PLEASE, READ!

**IMPORTANT NOTE!**

Hi, everyone. So I have some bad news... The charging plug on my laptop is damaged and I have no idea why. So I will probably have to get it fixed, and because I have all of my fics on there… well, you probably get what I'm saying. And I basically have to use my other older computer and I have nothing from Fanfiction on here…

I did save one of them on my gmail, the 6th chapter of Love and Champagne. So you don't have to worry about that one. With the others there might be some complications, because I already had written something for each and I really don't feel like starting again.

So I hope you guys can forgive me ): I'm so angry omg stupid laptop. I have no idea when it will come back, because a) I don't know these things and b) I haven't sent it away yet. My mom is taking it to the store, we bought it in, on Monday and let's hope for the best.

I will keep you guys updated if you'd like and I'm soooooooo sorry omg I hate my life lol but no seriously, I'm really sorry and I will try to speed things up as much as possible ):

And sorry again for anyone who thought this was a new chapter, _DON'T KILL ME!_

So I will see you soon!

**Jeffree xoxo**


	7. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6: Wait for It... Wait for It...**_

_**Normal POV**_

Kakashi was sitting in the hospital waiting room and reading a book. He was currently waiting for Dr. Willow to show up so they could talk about _it_. You see, _it_ has been a thorn in Kakashi's eye for quite a while now. He got rid of it, but apparently Dr. Willow has more to say about it.

The white fluorescent lights were reflecting clearly on Kakashi's perfect skin. You could smell all of the alcohol's and disinfectants that were used for cleaning all sorts of wounds and/or surgical equipment. The silver haired man hated that smell. But there was still one thing he hated more; do you know that funny scent you pick up in a dentist's office? Yeah, that was it. Kakashi never liked the dentist. _Never_.

When he was 12 he had an appointment at a dentist and he hated the feeling you get when someone is drilling your tooth. So when he had enough he bit the dentist and spit in his face. Then he quickly ran away and never returned to that office again.

Anyway, back in the waiting room there was a woman with her daughter sitting a few seats away from Kakashi. The girl had long brown hair, a beautiful heart shaped face and gorgeous brown-black eyes. She was wearing a pair of white skinny jeans, a light blue shell blouse and some bracelets and necklaces to make it look fancier. And, of course, you can't forget the matching designer high heels.

"_Wait… Why is she so familiar to me?"_ the man thought while he was looking at her out of the corner of his eyes.

She slightly shifted her hand and Kakashi saw something that made everything perfectly clear. He saw two names on one of her bracelets; Naruto & Cynthia. Wait, Naruto and Cynthia? Naruto and Cynthia!

"I'll be right back, honey" Alyssa's mother said as she stood up. She put her purse on her chair and walked into the women's bathroom.

"_Naruto!"_ Kakashi thought. He was just about to say something to the girl when Dr. Willow appeared out of nowhere. "Mr. Hatake! I'm so happy you could make it! Please, come with me into my office!" the man gestured at his office and they both walked in.

In the meantime, Alyssa decided to call Naruto and talk to him about this mysterious man that she seemingly remembered from somewhere, maybe he knew about him. "Hey, sweetie."

"Hi" the blond greeted. "What's up? Are you finished at the doctor's?"

"No, there this guy inside. And I wanted to talk about him. Do you remember him?"

"Um… Alyssa… I can't see him!" Naruto shouted in his cellphone.

"Oh, right. Well, he looks really familiar to me. That I, like, saw him somewhere before…"

"What does he look like? Jeez, All', you're horrible at describing situations."

"He's got s-" Alyssa was suddenly cut off. "Hello? Naruto?" she looked at her phone and saw that her battery died. "Great!" she thought.

"So what did you have in mind?" Kakashi calmly asked the man with a frown on his face.

"Well first we would like to re-do the tests, just to make sure!

Kakashi sighed and looked up; this was going to be a long day.

* * *

It was around 4pm and Naruto was bored out of his mind. Cynthia had to go to some stupid family meeting, Alyssa wasn't answering her phone and Kakashi was just mystery for himself; but he was probably still at home, he said the plumber would come to check his piping system.

He was even so desperate that he thought of spending his time with his parents! Okay, he reached the limit; he needed to do something! "Whatever" the blond said as he got up. He put on a black jacket and walked out of his into his car; maybe some driving around town would help the time fly away.

The weather weirdly changed from sunny to cloudy and then, of course, it started raining. But it wasn't such a bad thing, Naruto loved rain; it always relaxed him. The only time he hated it was when it ruined either his hair or plans. But he had no plans currently and he couldn't care less about his hair, since he was in his car.

He drove to Starbucks and got a caffeine beverage and continued on his ride around town. Maybe he could go downtown; the last time he was there was... Well yesterday; downtown could be quite scary sometimes; there were a lot of drug dealers, hookers, old drunks stumbling around, and it just wasn't really that good looking. But there was one thing that was good about it; Kakashi had his apartment there. Technically it was more at the beginning of downtown and the ending of uptown so it wasn't that bad, but you know...

He made a few circles around while waiting for the older man to call hin and maybe go grab a coffee with him.

"Okay, I can't do this anymore!" Naruto growled. He drew out his cellphone out of his pocket and dialed 1; he had him on speed dial.

It ringed 3 times and the older man picked up; "Hello, Naruto. How can I help you?"

He loved hearing his deep, sexy voice, but there was something different in it today, like he was sad or something. "Hi, Kakashi... Um... Well I'm really bored and just driving around town, and I was wondering, if you have the time, if we could maybe go get some coffee."

"That's very sweet of you, Naruto, but I can't. The... Um... Plumber checked the pipes and... It's pretty serious... Um... Naruto, I'll call you back later... I can't do this right now."

"Wait, wha-" Naruto got cut off by the end tone; Kakashi ended the call. What was going on with him? "What the fuck just happened?" he said to himself. "Gargh! I hate this day! I want Kakashi!" ... And in that moment Naruto realized something; he had actual feelings for the man. Actual feelings! Maybe... Maybe even love? "No! What am I thinking?! We are friends and nothing more!" he screamed and started the car.

The last time Naruto actually loved someone was one year ago; his, now ex, boyfriend Caleb.

* * *

"Was that a friend of yours or something?" dr. Willow asked while looking through some medical papers.

"He's... He sure is something" the silver haired man answered. A small smile appeared on his face at the though of the blond.

"You're going to have to tell him eventually..."

"Really?" there was so much sarcasm in that word that you could smell it! "How do you tell a 16 year old that your cancer is back and that you will die in less than a year? Please, doctor, enlighten me."

"Mr. Hatake, if he's your friend then he has a right to know, don't you think so?"

Kakashi sighed. Why does all the crap always happen to him? He must have done some pretty bad in his previous life for all of this. How can he just tell Naruto that he is going to die? And to make things worse, he developed feelings for the little blond. "Why-me?" he thought.

* * *

I know... It's short... Forgive me, I had computer troubles and I have all this school stuff so ha, I don't even know how I managed to get this together.


	8. Chapter 7

So first of all, hi! Thanks for all the reviews, you guys! I love you so much and you just make my day whenever I see a new review! It also gives me inspiration, so keep the reviews coming! c:

And second, I would like to thank Cicatrix6 for writing the lemon part! Juicy, isn't it? She's an amazing person and you should seriously go read her story 'Still Waters Run Deep'; it's KakaNaru and it's just really amazing! I can't imagine how great it will get when she starts adding the juicy bits *wink*

Anyway, here you go! Chapter 7!

* * *

**Chapter 7: Thank You**

Kushina Uzumaki loved Naruto, her son, very deeply. From the minute she gave birth to him, she promised to herself to be a better mother than hers. So she tried to spend as much time as possible with him; she would try to keep the yelling at a minimum, no hitting, he could stay up 1 hour longer if he'd been a good boy, and so on and so on... Oh, and every Saturday morning she and Naruto would go to the local supermarket to shop for groceries, if he liked it or not.

"Mom, can I have this?" Asked the 16 year old blond holding a fashion magazine.

"What?" The red haired woman said as she turned around. "Oh yeah, sure!"

"Thanks, mom! You're the best!" he smiled from joy.

Yes, Kushina loved her son and she knew everything about him. Or at least she thought so...

Down the aisle, a certain silver haired man appeared. He put a few canned pineapples into his cart and looked straight ahead, and saw a certain blond teenager.

Naruto was looking through the magazine when he happened to look up. "Kakashi?!"

"What?" His confused mother said.

"What is he doing here?" Growled the blond. "Be right back, mom."

The blond rushed past people and stopped in front of Kakashi. "What are you doing here?!"

"Shopping for groceries? What does it look like?" He smiled.

"Why are you ignoring me?" He asked with a sad, but also angry look.

"Excuse me?" Asked the older male.

"Well I haven't heard from you since last week."

"I was... Busy with this and that" said Kakashi while pushing his cart and walking forward.

The blond immediately followed Kakashi. "Oh really?" He asked in a tone that suggested that he didn't quite believe him.

"Hi, honey. Who's this?" Asked Kushina. Naruto realized that he and Kakashi made their way all up to the cash registry.

"This... This is..."

"Hello, my name's Kakashi. Kakashi Hatake. I'm a friend of your sons."

"I am killing him in his sleep" thought the blond.

"Oh? You never introduced us, Naruto!" Smiled Kushina. "Well my name is Kushina Uzumaki! Nice to meet you!"

"Well I was planning on introducing you... Or not."

"So how do you two know each other?" Asked the red haired woman.

"Oh we... We bumped into each other at a coffee shop and we just hit it off" smiled Kakashi.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" raged Naruto on the inside.

During the conversation, Kakashi turned his head and picked up a box of condoms and threw them in his cart.

"Oh someone is getting lucky tonight, huh?" giggled Kushina.

"What?" asked the both men.

"Oh nothing, nothing. Come on, Naruto. Your father is probably hungry, let's go!" said Kushina and pushed the cart forward. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Kakashi!"

"Oh no, the pleasure is all mine."

"You are dead" whispered Naruto into Kakashi's ear and started walking.

_"Well not yet, at least"_ thought the silver haired male.

* * *

"Do you have a death wish or something?!" yelled Naruto as he flung the door of Kakashi's apartment wide open.

"Hello, Naruto. Want some tea?" asked the older man calmly while he was reading a book.

"I will kick you so hard that your neighbor's will feel it!" shouted the angry blond.

"Why so cruel, Naru-chan?"

"Why did you introduce yourself to my mother?" asked Naruto.

"Well am I not allowed to know your parents?" smiled the older man. He closed the book and put it on the coffee table in front of the couch.

"No! What are my parents going to think when I'm hanging around creepy old people?!"

"I have feelings, too, you know" said Kakashi with a sad expression.

"Sorry" apologized the blond, "but I just don't feel like arguing with my parents. They sometimes can be seriously overprotective and it just gets ugly…"

"Well they don't have to know the _whole_ story" smirked Kakashi.

"Wh-What whole sto-story?" stuttered Naruto.

"You look very lovely today, Naru-chan" breathed Kakashi in the younger boy's ear as he stepped close.

Those words send shivers all over Naruto's body. Was Kakashi trying to seduce him? _"Well it was about time, if you ask me…"_

Kakashi walked back to the couch and sat down. "Come here, Naru-chan," he said and smiled as he patted the spot next to him on the couch, licking his dry lips.

Naruto slowly sat down beside Kakashi, who immediately stretched out his right arm and pulled him closer.

He could feel his heart throbbing in his chest and he felt cold. Naruto was by no means inexperienced in most sexual areas, so why was he so nervous?

'Oh right, because I'm about to fool around with a creepy guy who's like twice my age.'

Naruto swallowed down the lump in his throat as he leaned as close as possible on Kakashi, resting his chin on the man's shoulder. He could feel beads of cold sweat roll down his back, his shirt felt cold and damp and he started to shiver.

Kakashi noticed the expression of discomfort of Naruto and pulled him closer into a hug before maneuvering him so that Naruto was spooned with his back against Kakashi's chest and his head resting against his bicep. He stretched out his hand and started to rub small circles on the boy's back.

Naruto tried to relax. He wanted to let go of his fear, he wanted to be here with Kakashi. He trusted him. Didn't he?

"There's no need to be afraid, Naruto. I won't hurt you if you don't want me to," Kakashi said as he slowly ran his hand through Naruto's hair and cupped the boy's cheek which he gently touched with his thumb.

Naruto closed his eyes and exhaled. His heart still hadn't stopped beating, it was still pounding in his chest.

Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in..and out... In…out….

It didn't help. He was simply anxious _and_ horny.

His growing erection was evidence of that.

Kakashi smiled and kissed Naruto's cheek.

"Oh yeah, you really look _very_ lovely today, Naru-chan. I'm sure you _know_ it, but I want you to _feel_ it too."

"Then show me," Naruto said, not too hesitantly but also not in a too determined manner. His conscience was telling him to stop, telling him that something about this was wrong and he would regret it, but then again, he really did want to feel it. He wanted…he wanted Kakashi.

Kakashi leaned over and and crushed his lips against Naruto's. The blonde instantly kissed him back shyly. When their lips parted, Naruto changed his position and sat on Kakashi's lap and grasped the man's back as Kakashi's tongue dove back inside of the hot wetness of Naruto's mouth, making him moan into the kiss and pressed up against him as close as possible.

Naruto felt his breath hitch as those skillful hands slid up underneath his shirt and encircled his back. He could feel the blood pounding in his ears and all he could hear was their loud breathing.

Kakashi licked Naruto's lower lip and slid his tongue into Naruto's warm cavern and thrust it against Naruto's tongue. The kiss got wilder, wetter; it was filled with desperation, with need.

All the man could think about was how _hungry_ Naruto was as he kissed him back powerfully and how _tight_ his pants were becoming.

They broke the kiss, panting with the need for oxygen and after a few moments Kakashi grabbed Naruto's shirt, pulled it off and threw it unceremoniously on the couch. He then tore off his own shirt and let his fingers immediately find their way to Naruto's nipples.

"Ah yeah, Kakashi, please touch me more!" Naruto moaned. He was dying to feel the man's hands somewhere else, but his sensitive nobs where still something to start with.

He rubbed his crotch against Kakashi's, trying to feel as much friction as possible. It just felt so _good_.

Kakashi on the other hand grunted in discomfort. He needed to free his erection or it might break, that's how hard he was.

"Wait."

Naruto curiously looked up. Was Kakashi…?

The man opened the button of his pants, unzipped them and tore them off, only to repeat the action on Naruto. When they both also freed themselves from their boxers, Kakashi grabbed Naruto's hands and roughly pushed him back on the couch. He held the boys wrists with his right hand and wrapped his left hand around the panting young man's throbbing erection.

" That's friggin' COLD, Kakashi!" Naruto almost screamed, but after a few seconds he realized that the difference in temperature just made the contact even better. He moaned as Kakashi started rubbing the pre-cum on his very sensitive slit.

"Oh my GOD that's…aaaooh!" Naruto couldn't finish his sentence coherently, apparently there was too much blood in his lower regions right now than in his brain. Oh well, not that Kakashi minded; he didn't need Naruto to talk; all he wanted was to see this beautiful boy squirm underneath him.

"Fuuckk, Kakashi, that's sooo goood…"

Kakashi let go of one of Naruto's hands and led the other one to his own leaking cock.

"Feel it, Naruto."

He said it in a slow, hazy voice that sounded extremely sexy to Naruto, so he complied. Shit, it really was hard and…pretty big. Was that eventually gonna fit in him? Whoa…

The grey-haired man kissed his young mate and smiled softly.

"Lay on the couch and close your eyes. Go on."

Naruto did as he was told and shut his eyes when he suddenly felt the wettest, warmest sensation on his cockhead and a slightly calloused hand on his balls, fondling them.

He yelped, or yelled, he couldn't really distinguish the sounds he made; and he actually didn't even care. His attention was centered solely on what was happening with his lower regions.

He didn't think, he could just feel, loving the way Kakashi massaged his hypersensitive slit with his tongue, engulfing the head of his dick, sucking it, carefully biting the thin skin with his teeth and going deeper, pulled out, went back again even deeper, pulled out…holy shit this must have been the best blowjob he had ever gotten. God…oh God it felt so good, too good, just…fuck.

He couldn't take it anymore, he failed to keep his hips under control and there was this tight feeling in his cock, the pressure was rapidly rising. He knew he was about to come right now.

He let out a strained moan and squeezed his eyes shut, then screamed Kakashi's name as he felt his load shoot out of his cock and into his lover's mouth.

Kakashi's shaking hands locked onto his hips and kept his writhing body still to prevent himself from choking on Naruto's dick. He made sure to swallow the boy's entire seed and remember his taste, which was something between salty and sweet. It tasted good. It tasted of Naruto.

"Wow," was all the boy managed to say after his violent ejaculation.

He was still panting and unable to move. He felt tired, but he didn't want to doze off before Kakashi was satisfied too. He opened his eyes when he felt Kakashi shift next to him on the couch.

The man smiled as he bent forward and kissed Naruto's jaw line until his mouth found the boy's earlobe which he licked and nibbled playfully, loving the responses Naruto was giving.

His breathing was becoming even more erratic as Naruto changed his position so that he was sitting on top of Kakashi's chest upside, so his head was facing the man's leaking erection.

Naruto thrust his hips back and forth in order to rub his spent cock on the man's chest. He could feel him writhing underneath him too. Deciding that this was the right moment to start, he licked his way through Kakashi's soft silver pubes until he reached the prized- Kakashi's throbbing member.

"Let me show you what I can do, you old man!" he teased and felt the body underneath him vibrate slightly as Kakashi chuckled.

"Indeed," was all he managed to say because the rest of his sentence had been cut off as he felt the tip of his cock being enveloped in Naruto's hot, wet mouth.

"Oh God," he moaned, though it sounded more like a soft whisper.

Naruto licked and sucked with everything he had and Kakashi almost thought he'd come right then if Naruto continued to rub his tongue against that sensitive spot right on the backside of the tip of his cock.

Every now and then the blond would pull away and blow cool air onto the top of Kakashi's dick, or replace his mouth with his hands to massage his entire length.

After a while, Kakashi couldn't take the friction anymore. With a loud grunt he spilt his semen into the boy's mouth and Naruto swallowed it eagerly, trying not so spill anything, which wasn't that easy a task because Kakashi was indeed big and he was glad not to have choked earlier.

Kakashi slumped back with Naruto, who curled up on top of him.

"That was amazing, Naruto. Thank you."

"Look who's talking" smiled Naruto. "And 'thank you' for what?"

"I haven't been this relaxed and happy in quite a while now. Thank you" smiled Kakashi with a warm smiled and kissed the teenager's forehead.

The blond blushed and buried his head into the older man's neck, gently caressing its skin with his lips. "You're welcome, 'Kashi."

* * *

Note: I'm also changing my writing style slightly. Nothing major, so don't worry. And I hope you enjoyed it! Don't forget to leave a review!

**With love, Electra**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Divorce Bells (Couture, Divorce and Doom and Groom)**

"He forgot his wallet?" asked Cynthia with an annoyed face.

"Yes" responded Naruto and took a sip of his coffee. "What's so strange about that? He just sometimes forget it."

The girl almost choked. "Sometimes? As in more than once? Oh no, no, no. I do not like this man!" she started saying in a more louder voice.

"Cynthia, stop it. He's really sweet! He brought me jelly beans when we met after school today!"

"Jelly beans? What kind of a cheap man is that?"

"Could you stop?" Naruto was starting to get annoyed with his best friend. Yes, Kakashi didn't buy him fucking jewelry or expensive gifts; but it was these 'cheap' things that made it more real; Kakashi remembered how much Naruto loved jelly beans and the blond knew the man didn't have a lot of money, so he didn't mind paying for their meals. "So he isn't perfect, big deal. But the more time I spend with him, the more I like him."

"Whatever" Cynthia waved her hand and took a sip of her beverage.

"Hey guys!" yelled Alyssa as she was making her way over to her two best friends.

"Hey, A."

"So, what are we talking about?" she asked and sat down.

"Naruto's new boyfriend" smirked Cynthia.

"He's not my boyfriend! I think…"

"Oh please. That thing you did with him, that you told me about; that's something boyfriends do, or whores."

"Or Alyssa…" said Naruto.

"Hey!" shouted the mentioned girl. "What are even talking about?"

"See you guys later! Love you!" smiled Naruto and walked into the building where his and his parents' apartment was. He took the elevator up and opened the front door. "I'm home!"

"I just said what's true!" shouted Minato.

"So did I!" shouted Kushina.

Why were his parents shouting?

The blond slowly walked into the living room and saw his parents standing in front of each other with angry expressions.

"It's not my fault you're an ugly drunk!" shouted Naruto's father at his mother.

"Well I'd rather be an ugly drunk than being ugly in general!" shouted Naruto's mother.

"What's going on?" asked the young blond with a confused expression.

"Naruto!" both of his parents said in unison.

"Oh, nothing! Me and your mother are just having a silly fight. Everything's okay!" Minato laughed sheepishly.

"A silly fight? God!" his mother raged and walked into the kitchen.

"Are you sure? You two seemed pretty angry…"

"It's okay, really. Just go to your room" Minato smiled. "Everything's fine. I promise."

The younger blond nodded unsurely and walked into his bedroom. He threw his bag on the floor and threw himself on the bed, pulling his cellphone out of his pocket. He opened his phonebook and started texting Cynthia.

'_omfg the weirdest things just happened'_

'_?'_

'_I came home and my parents were fighting and when I asked my dad what's going on he just said everything's fine lol as if'_

'_did you hear what they were fighting about?'_

'_well my dad called my mom and ugly drunk and my mom said that she rather be an ugly drunk than ugly in general… wtf?'_

'_OMFG AHAHAHAHAHA'_

'…_not helping…'_

'_sorry but your mom's funny. Anyway, they probably just had a fight. A lot of couples do'_

'_true but I don't remember ever seeing my parents fight. EVER'_

'_well there's always a first time for everything'_

Was Cynthia right? Were his parents just having a stupid fight over nothing? It could be, but something just seemed so weird. His parents never fought, _no matter what_…

"Ugh! I don't have time for this!" said Naruto to himself and threw the blanket over himself.

* * *

Winter. It was the last, and also the first, season of the year. The snow came to end a year and to start a new one. And that snow decided to finally come to Woodbroke as well.

Kakashi was making his way back to his apartment when he felt something touch his cheek. "Huh?" he looked up and saw tiny white flakes slowly coming down from the sky, meeting the ground at the end of their journey.

He entered his apartment and locked the door. He immediately smelled something sweet in the air. He went into the kitchen and saw Naruto cooking some tea. "Naruto? What are you doing here?"

"Hi, 'Kashi. Oh I just needed to get away from my parents for a while. And I missed you" he answered with a smile and continued with making their drinks.

"Why? Is everything okay at home?" he asked and put the bought groceries on the table.

"I don't know…" responded the blond with a different voice; it was darker and serious. "My parents were in the middle of a fight when I came home. I've never seen them fight before…"

"I see… Well I wouldn't worry too much about it. Everyone fights now and then. It's normal."

"Yeah…"

Naruto turned off the stove and poured the hot water into the two mugs. The water immediately started taking on a dark red color because of the tea bags. He picked up the hot mugs and walked into the living room, placing them on the small coffee table. He took a seat on the couch and waited for Kakashi to return from the kitchen.

After putting away the groceries, Kakashi took a seat next to Naruto and placed his arm around him, pulling him closer. He rested his head on top of Naruto's head, while the blond rested his head against Kakashi chest. "How's your day been otherwise?"

"Eh… We had a math test today… I'll probably fail" the blond said without much life in his voice.

"What? Didn't you study?" Kakashi asked in a way that made him sound like a worried parent.

"No" the blond responded in a monotone voice.

"And why not?"

"I don't know… I'm just tired and I've never been good at math. I'm good at chemistry, biology, English, German and so on; but not math."

And he truly was tired. Of life. You see, everyone expected Naruto to be this happy and hyper person all the time, always bringing sunshine into your life. But in reality, he wasn't just that. He was a normal human being who had problems as well. He couldn't always be there for everyone. He sometimes needed somebody to be there for him!

He loved his two best friends but sometimes he needed a break from them. With Kakashi it was completely different. He could be himself. He didn't have to be happy all the time or put on a fake smile. He could be the real Naruto.

"Sweetie…" Kakashi started with a soft voice while tilting Naruto's head up gently. "Promise you'll try harder. I know you're doing your best, and being a teenager sucks sometimes, but this is your future we're talking about. I know you're smart enough to finish that school with just A+'s."

"I know, I know… but the only future I care about is the one where I'm kissing you" he smiled and kissed Kakashi slowly.

"_Oh Naruto… that's something I can't make happen_" he thought. Naruto opened his mouth and let Kakashi enter with his tongue. The older male started exploring the already well known mouth with his tongue.

"Mmm… Kakashi" moaned the blond and shifted over, sitting onto Kakashi's lap, wrapping his arms around his lover's neck. He then broke the kiss apart and started kissing Kakashi's neck, gently biting it every now and then.

"Agh… Na-Naruto…"

"Mmmm… I'm hungry" Naruto said and stood up. He walked over into the kitchen, leaving behind a confused boyfriend.

Kakashi just sat there wide a confused face. "What just happened?"

The silver haired man joined the blond in the kitchen. He was going through his fridge. "Why did you stop kissing me?"

"I said I'm hungry."

The older male huffed and took a seat at the table. Naruto could only chuckle to that. "How about we go on a date? I know this really cute café. You'll love it!"

"Hmm…" the blond started thinking. "Okay! But I'm paying!"

"Oh no! Not this time! You're always paying. Let me do it this time."

"But-"

Naruto couldn't even finish his sentence as his pair of lips was hit by Kakashi's own. The older male broke the kiss up after a few seconds. "No but's. I only want one 'butt' and that's yours" winked Kakashi and smacked Naruto over his ass. Naruto just blushed and followed Kakashi out of their apartment.

* * *

With Naruto's car and Kakashi's directions, they soon came to a café called "The Dog & Fox Café". It was a very lovely café. It had a vintage theme, with vintage chairs and tables, cups and plates and so on. Even the waiter's all wore very vintage looking clothes. It reminded of a beautiful Parisian café in the 1950's, with soft music playing in the background, people walking around, admiring the sights. Naruto soon snapped back into reality when Kakashi gently took his hand, intertwining it with his own fingers. He smiled at his older boyfriend and they walked in.

Once they were seated, a waiter, in an outfit similar to a butler, came to them with a smile. "Hello! And welcome to the Dog and Fox Café! My name is Masashi and I will be at your service for you entire stay here! Would you like to order yet? And can I offer some cherry tea and a muffin for the both of you? It's on the house!" he said, all while keeping a sincere and genuine voice.

Kakashi was delighted with man's positive attitude. Naruto, on the other hand, was slightly crept out; he wasn't used that his waiters smiled like they just smoked a jar of pot. Oh well, guess he'll have to get used to it. "Um… Tea sounds good."

"Yes, tea. And can you then bring us some fruit roulade?" Kakashi asked with a smile.

"Of course! Coming right up, sirs!" the man grinned and walked away, leaving the couple alone.

"Well that was… disturbing" Naruto confessed.

Kakashi just laughed at that and put a hand over Naruto's, looking him directly into the eyes and giving him a dreamy smile. "I'm so happy I can spend time with you."

"Me too" Naruto smiled back.

Their date continued normally, most of which was spend looking at each other, blushing, laughing, exchanging funny stories and enjoying in the delicious food and drinks. They both wished it could always be like that, and Naruto might've even counted on that; if only he knew Kakashi's medical condition. Kakashi tried to push away the thoughts about it and he succeeded.

* * *

Kushina and Minato Uzumaki one day made plans for a dinner party with their close friends Natalia and Chuck Vecinno. And that day was today.

Kushina spent most of her afternoon making the food; from chopping up fresh vegetables, from baking the meat to picking up the finest wine. And being the great wine taster she is, she only picked the best.

Minato spent most of his afternoon avoiding his wife. You see, Kushina and Minato were having a rough time lately. Lately being the past 5 years. They fought over everything. But they never let their son find out because they loved him dearly and didn't want him to worry about it. But unfortunately for them, they slipped and their son picked up on something. Their fighting was even more frequent now and it wouldn't last long until the dam would flood.

"So, Minato, what are your future plans? Are you working on any new books?"

Kushina snorted and decided to butt in. "Oh yes, he's currently working on a new book! Or as I like to call it 'Stay at home all day and do absolutely nothing'."

Natalia looked at her husband and looked back at her plate, swallowing down the food in her mouth. "Kushina! This blueberry sauce is delicious! What is your secret?"

"Well first-" the woman started but was interrupted when Minato spoke up.

"May I remind you, the plan was always for you to keep working at your hospital until I wrote all of the books I made deals for" Minato said while looking at Kushina with a hypocritical smile.

"Please, Kushina, tell us that secret of the sauce. I'd love to hear it" Chuck awkwardly said while taking a sip of his wine, obviously trying to stir the conversation into a different direction. "Is it cinnamon? And if it isn't, can we talk about cinnamon?"

"But you changed the plan" the blond man started, "you were the one who wanted to keep working at your stupid hospital. You don't even like your boss!"

"Well _excuse me_ for building a successful career while you were daydreaming and writing 500 words per week!"

"500 words per week? Ah yes! Of course! No wonder I finished a 700 page book in less than a year! No wonder it won 4 awards too!" Minato said.

"700 pages in less than a year?" Natalia asked. "That sounds hard! How was it like?!" she now as well tried to stir the conversation into another direction; a more safe one.

Minato took a sip of his wine and spoke up. "Well, consider what I'm going through right now; it was like walking on a beach."

Everything got even more awkward then. Kushina looked like she was about to go for a knife into the kitchen and kill her husband, hiding his body in a faraway forest. Natalia looked like she needed more wine and her husband wasn't far from that.

"So… Kushina, do you have any hobbies?" asked Chuck. "It's been such a long time since we've all been together. You _must_ have picked up on something new! You were always the hobby girl!"

"Ask him" she said in a monotone voice while finishing her glass of wine.

"Excuse me?" asked the man.

"We've been together for almost 20 years. I'd love to see him name _1_ thing I'm passionate about!" the red haired woman stated while smirking at her husband.

"Hmmm…" her husband started thinking. "Let's see… Being a bitch?"

That knife would probably be coming any minute.

"You're not happy unless you have something to complain about."

"Ugh!" the woman groaned. "Why do I even bother? It's like talking to a wall! But even a wall would say more smart things than you!"

"Would it also pay for your medical school after your 'bakery' went downhill?"

"See?" Kushina pointed at Natalia. "This is just what we've talked about!"

"You talked to her about our problems?" Minato asked.

"You talked to her about your problems?" Chuck asked.

"Natalia said I should tell you how I feel. Well here is how I feel; I WANT A DIVORCE!" the woman yelled standing up. She threw her napkin on the plate and walked out of the room.

"Oh really?!" shouted Minato after her. "I'm happy to grant your wish!" Minato also threw his napkin on the plate and followed his soon to be ex-wife into the other room.

"And you didn't want to come" said Chuck while still eating his food.

His wife, Natalia, just looked like she saw a person growing three heads. She was speechless. She soon wouldn't be the only one.

* * *

Sorry it took a while to get this out! I'm just all over the place with everything so I have no idea how updates will be. But things look positive for a few stories, so who knows.

Also, it's 3:20am as I'm writing this so sorry if there are any mistakes. I will go over it tomorrow and try to fix them.

Don't forget to review! I wasted valuable sleeping time to finish this because I love you guys so how about you show some love back? :D also, more reviews=happier Electra=more inspiration=faster updates.

_**With love, Electra xoxo**_


End file.
